1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an actuator, a handler apparatus, and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an actuator for adjusting the position of a device under test such as a semiconductor device with respect to a device holder in a handler apparatus conveying the device under test is known.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-145140
A ball screw is one method to drive an actuator. However, a ball screw makes it difficult to reduce the size of the actuator.